


Jeremiah & Bruce || Dark!Bruce AU ||

by Deanmonmon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dark Bruce Wayne, Dark Character, Fanart, Fanvids, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Insanity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Murder and Mayhem, Romance, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanmonmon/pseuds/Deanmonmon
Summary: Plot Twist: Jeremiah isn't the only one who's been exposed to Jerome's gas.





	Jeremiah & Bruce || Dark!Bruce AU ||

Please like, share and subscribe to my YouTube channel. Your support is very much appreciated. :)


End file.
